Returning to Beacon Hills
by NiikkiiMalfoy
Summary: Raeliegh Raven returns to Beacon Hills with a mission to only help Scott and the others out with whatever they needs. Her plan didn't include falling in love! (Summary sucks, hopefully you'll give it a chance anyways :D)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters sadly. I only own this plot and the OC's I come with! -Nikki**

* * *

><p>I tapped my foot impatiently as I watched across the courtyard. She was late, as usual. I glanced at my watch again and sighed. Typical. I picked up my water and took a sip, keeping an eye out for my person of interest.<p>

Thirty minutes had passed before I heard my name being called. I looked over to see a girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a face to worn out to belong to girl who was only suppose to be seventeen.

She sat down across from me, running her hands through her hair and then placing them down on the table.

"Your late," I said, taking another sip out of my water bottle.

"I know I'm sorry, I just got back. I know I asked you to be here at a certain but I got caught up. I need your help. More like my brother needs someone to watch over him and my uncle," she murmured that last part.

" I thought you were the only one to escape the Hale fire," I said while frowning.

"It's a long story, and quite frankly confusing as well."

"I have time, I wouldn't of agreed to meet you here Cora if I didn't," I exclaimed.

She nodded, took my water bottle and took a sip and sighed.

"It starts like this..."

I listened to her tell me that she was kidnapped by the werewolf alpha back six months ago. Two of those months she was kept from changing with this other werewolf named Boyd. Come to find out her brother was the new Hale alpha who had to come to save Boyd and his other beta Erica who actually died a few weeks before. She explained to me what the Alpha pack wanted, that she met an interesting beta wolf names Scott McCall and his pack of misfits that included another beta wolf named Isaac Lahey, the hunters named Argent, A smart human who knew about the supernatural world Stiles Stilinski and a banshee named Lydia Martin. She told me about the Darach, the entire fight that took place and so much more.

"That was a long story, and quite frankly confusing in a way. I got most of it. Druid gone bad, Deucalion and his pack. Scott becoming a true alpha. What I don't understand is if your worried about your brother and the others, why did you leave?" I asked.

" Because it was just to much and my brother thought it'd be safer if I came back to where I grew up at. So I'm asking you to go in my place. You lived in Beacon Hills Rae! My family was like your family. It would so mean so much I-"

I put my hand up to stop her.

"I'll do it, just because I want to see how hot your brother still is. Plus to see some of my old friends if they are still their. Plus I want to meet some of these people." I said, smiling.

"Thank you. I've already bought your flight. I told Peter about my plan so he'll be expecting you." she said, looking away.

"Wait, wait, wait! Peter, as in your Uncle Peter is still alive. Lovely," I sighed.

We sat around and chatted awhile before she handed me my flight info and left soon after. I had a few hours before the flight took off. I made my way back home and started packing. This was going to be awkward. The Hales and Ravens went way back. My mother was Thalia Hales first bitten beta. I was a born werewolf just like Cora and her siblings. Our families were a lot alike. My family was murdered by hunters as well. Not the Argents, the Calaveras. The only difference was they made sure everyone died in the house that night. I was at the Hale house when it happened.

I sighed and looked up at the clock. I needed to get the airport. This was going to be different going back after years. Beacon Hills here I come.


	2. Welcome back to Beacon Hills

**Sorry the first chapter was short, I tried to make it up in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it, 3 - Nikki**

* * *

><p>I slept through most of the flight, to nervous to stop fidgeting and to tired to really think. I looked up to the ceiling of the plane, when the captain came on annoucing our flight to L.A has landed, from there I was suppose to be picked up from the supposably deceased Peter Hale and taken back to Derek's loft. Leaving the time to be around 11p.m.<p>

I waited for the gathering people around me to grab their things and shuffle down the isle. I thanked Cora for getting me a window seat. Once most of the people were gone I grabbed my bag and headed out of the plane, trying to keep myself calm.

"Beta, Omega, Alpha... Alpha, Omega, Beta..." I thought to myself.

Once I made it to the bag check did I spot him, cropped hair, white v-neck, and formal posture of hands behind his back. I took a breath and made my way over to him.

"You've gotten old Peter," I said, standing beside him.

He turned his head to look at me, raising an eye brow.

"Is that a way to greet somebody you use to consider family?" he questioned.

I smirked and shook my head. I noticed him turn and take in my full apperance, My black hair reached my belly button, brushed out to smooth waves. My crop top barely hidding said belly button and my short blue jean shorts. His eyes reached back to my face showing the dusting of freckles that littered my nose and the tops of my cheeks, right under my light green eyes.

"Well we've got a trip ahead of us , so lets go." he said, nodding towards the doors.

He walked out the doors to and nice looking SUV, he clicked . the button to unlock the doors and took the bags from me.

I awkwardly slid into the front seat and buckled up. Peter got in and started the car.

It the silence took over for a good ten minutes before he disturbed it.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Mexico," I automatically answered.

"How long have you been in contact with Cora?"

"On and off since the Hale fire. We visit each other often. This is the first time I've seen her or heard from her in a year," I said, yawning slightly.

" How is everything? I mean your what 18 now?" he asked, looking over at me.

" Just turned 18. About to go into my senior year of high school, so things are as good as it gets with that. I lived by my self, had a part time job. I can get through full moons now with out worrying about ripping heads off. Normal I guess you can call it. Not as exciting as your lives seem to have gone," I said.

He smirked slightly at that. It stayed quiet for another ten minutes.

" I am sorry about your family. It was a horrible way to die. I should know I felt the same way about mine for years. You could of stayed with Derek or something. Someone," he said quitely.

I nodded my head, and patted his arm. It wasn't long after that I noticed the town limits for Beacon Hills. I felt my heart beat faster and my palms start to sweat.

"Calm your self Rae! It's just the same old Beacon Hills. Remember what I taught you. Don't let it control you," he said, before making a sharp turn and parking.

I looked around to see another black car and a building. Peter got out and grabbed my things, I opened my door and followed him into the building and into the elevator. We came to a door that he slid open.

I walked in to see a man with dark spiked up hair, blue eyes that pierced you , wolf or man. He looked me up and down before smiling at me. A genuine smile.

"It's good to finally see you again Raeleigh," he said, opening up his arms for a hug.

I ran the rest of the way to him and flung myself onto him, inhaling his scent.

"I've missed you Derek," I half said, half sobbed.

He hugged me tighter.

"I didn't get a greeting like that, and wow, it's been awhile since I've seen Derek actually show his real emotions." Peter said,plopping himself on the sofa.

I lifted my head and smirked at Peter.

"Thank you for picking me up and showing actual concern for me Peter." I said at the same time Derek said.

"How many times do I have to tell you nobody likes you!"

I lightly slapped Derek on the chest and walked over to Peter to give him a hug.

"Welcome back to Beacon Hills Raeleigh Raven," he mumbled.


	3. Meeting Scott McCall

**Chapter three is up sorry it took me awhile. Somebody has been pressuring me to update so here it it! Hope you all enjoy it! - Nikki**

* * *

><p>I woke up to hear voices from down stairs. I stretched out on the bed and focused my hearing on the conversation going on.<p>

"Derek, we need your help. Stiles has gone missing again. He has said not to come find him. But, you know that I'm going to try and find him anyways! He's my best friend. I need to find him," a voice said.

"I know Scott, I'll try my hardest to try and help you find him. In return I need your help in understanding in what I'm about to tell you," Derek responded.

I rolled out of bed, going to the bathroom to change, still listening to the conversation.

" What? what is it that I need to understand right at this moment?" the voice called Scott said, slightly agitated.

" One we need to be careful, we have no idea what's going with Stiles. Whatever this is, it's not good. Two, we have to be open with any possible outcome. Three, Cora sent a friend here, she's a werewolf. I've known her since she was a baby. My sister thought we could use the help since this town is a beacon of Supernatural trouble," Derek said, sighing.

" I know that's why we need to find him, why I have to find him. Your sister's right on that, I wish we could just have to a break just this once. Whose this friend?" Scott asked.

I made my way down stairs just in time.

"Me," I said, walking past him and next to Derek.

To say Scott McCall was a ugly is and will always be an total lie. His dark spiked up in away that could only be his. His dark eyes smoldered me as they looked me over. He looked back over to Derek and back to me.

"You are?" he asked.

"Names Raeleigh Raven, I'm a friend of Derek and his family," I said, holding out my hand.

" Scott McCall... you said Raven? From the family that got murdered years ago?" he asked.

I nodded and played with the ends of my hair. Holding down the emotions this town was likely to bring up.

"Well it's nice to meet you Raeleigh, but how exactly are you suppose to help us?" he asked.

I looked over at Derek who nodded at me to go ahead. I took a breath in and closed my green eyes, I felt the change take place, and opened my eyes that glowed blue.

Scott looked a little taken back and frowned.

"But I didn't catch your scent.. How?" he asked.

" I taught myself, I was Omega and the Calaveras are still out there. Other hunters, other wolves. I try and just act normal. I can try and teach you sometime. On to other matters, whose Stiles and how are we going to try and find him?" I asked, tucking my dark hair behind my ears.

Scott smiled at me and looked towards Derek when he brought out a map.

"We can try and split up. I'll take this area in town, Rae can take here, Isaac can take this area.. which by the way where is he?" Derek asked.

"He went to go get Allison, then he's suppose to meet me here," Scott said, shaking his head.

"The twins?" Derek asked again.

"Ethan is busy with Danny and Aiden is with Lydia at Stiles's house looking for clues that could lead us to him. She's suppose to call me when she finds something else," Scott said, picking up his phone like it would miraculously ring.

"Alright, I'll take this side of the town, Scott you take the main area, until one of us calls. Raeleigh give him your number. I'm going to let Peter know whats going on then we can head out." Derek said, walking away from us.

I exchanged numbers with Scott, pulled my hair up and threw on my converse.

"Also you guys Sheriff Stilinski is out there as well searching. So keep your eyes and ears open for other members of the sheriff's department," Scott said.

Derek and I both nodded.

"Let's go find Stiles," Scott said.

We walked outside and went our separate ways.


End file.
